1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns devices for mechanically switching optical signal paths between optical fibers and is particularly concerned with a 2.times.2 switching array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for switching an incoming optical signal path to different outgoing optical fibers. Some such switches physically move the optical fibers so that their ends can be in abutting relationship with different optical fibers as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,995 (Tanaka et al.); No. 4,189,206 (Terai et al.); No. 4,223,978 (Kummer et al.); and No. 4,407,562 (Young). The switch of U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,143 (Yamada et al.) has a stationary block holding two input optical fibers and a movable block holding four output fibers to permit contact between the ends of various of the input and output fibers. The switch of U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,785 (Petrozello) has a rotary drum containing short lengths of optical fibers by which incoming signals on one set of optical fibers can be channeled to different outgoing optical fibers. Some switches use a movable prism as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,621 (Calaby) and or combination of prisms as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,303 (Aoyama).
Each of the above-cited switches and every other prior optical fiber switch of which I am aware is or would be expensive to manufacture and typically requires a large number of precision parts.